csofandomcom-20200223-history
AWP-Z
|gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |type = Sniper rifle |ammotype = |altername = AWP Zombie |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $4800 |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |magazine = 10 / 30 |zombiez = 6 |fire = Bolt-action |addon = |system = zgun |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 26% |weightloaded = *18% (Ori & Zombie) *-5% (Escape & Scenario) |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds }}:For original version, see AWP. AWP-Z (AWP Zombie) is a grade sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AWP-Z is a zombie virus infected sniper rifle that holds 10 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum at a time, based on the famous AWP. When wielded, the player will run faster and shoot accurately. This effect is only applied to Zombie Escape, Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario. Advantages *Very high damage *Very accurate *High knockback power *Movement speed is as fast as a zombie when equipped Disadvantages *Effect only applied to certain modes *Sold at limited time *Purchasable with cash points only *Expensive price Events This weapon was released alongside Hitchhiking on: *South Korea: 20 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 June 2013. *China/Japan: 26 June 2013. *Indonesia: 26 October 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 15 January 2014. Tips *This weapon's weight is lighter than the Steyr Scout in Zombie Escape, making it a good replacement. *In normal matches and Zombie Modes, this weapon shares similar performances with the AWP. *In Zombie Modes, pair this weapon with a high-magzine-sized pistol such as Dual Infinity or Calico M950 for higher survivalbility. *In Zombie Scenario, the weapon's performance is better than the original AWP. Each shot deals 1000 ~ 2000 damage to bosses while the original one needs 2~3 shots to achieve that damage, considering that the firepower has already been maxed. *A 10 rounds of AWP-Z can do 10000 ~ 12000 damage to bosses provided that the firepower has been maxed. *Similar to Zombie Scenario, the firepower in Human Scenario to bosses is higher than AS50 but lower than Barrett M95 making this weapon good for beating Titans and Bosses. Comparison of AWP Positive *Speed increase in ZE/ZS/HS modes (+10 speed) *Higher damage to zombies Neutral *Same accuracy (100%) *Same rate of fire (26%) *Same weight (18%) *Same recoil (30%) *Same high knockback and stun *Same ammunition type *Same magazine and reserved ammo (10/30) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$50) *Obtainable with cash points and during events only Gallery File:Awpz_viewmodel.png|View model File:Awpz_worldmodl.png|World model Awp z.png|A SAS operative with AWP-Z zgun.gif|Store preview File:Hitch_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Awpz_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130626ff_2.jpg|China poster File:Awpz_hitchhiking_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale Awpz poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1382462030 bannercso231013megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster awpz_hud.jpg|HUD icon cs_assault_20150325_0117260.jpg|In-game screenshot Reload sound Drawing sound Idle sound Shooting sound Trivia *This is the only infected weapon in Counter-Strike Online so far. *This is the first bolt action sniper rifle that has the bolt correctly located on the right hand side. *The hand model shows a half-infected human, and it will not change despite using different characters. It is also the only weapon that is held without gloves. *Although, the AWP-Z increases the player's movement speed in Zombie Escape, players with this weapon equipped would still not be able to compete with an actual zombie's movement speed for balancing reasons. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Accuracy International Category:Events exclusive Category:British weapons Category:British Category:Heavy weapon Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High damage weapons Category:High knockback weapon